Don't Make Me Do This
by Isabell Sutcliff
Summary: LeonxJayden-ship. Just when Leon thought the nightmare was over and he could finally get a normal life, another virus breaks out in Washington. Though it isn't as bad as Leon is used to, he still wouldn't go through this once again. Norman still struggles with the withdrawals from the Tripto, etc. It doesn't make anything better with the virus-outbreak.
1. The Socially Akward

This is basically just a little taste of what you can expect through this crossover. It'll be a mix between friendship, romance, action, horror and drama. A lot of categories, I know. Can't help it, it's just how things are. Though it might seem like it, it isn't really a spoiler you can read below, so don't worry. c8

Oh, and it's a Norman Jayden x Leon S. Kennedy ship, just because well... It's a good ship.

NB: It'll be focused on Jayden and Leon's story before they're meeting each other as well. Like, first it'll be a chapter with Jayden, where we find out what happens with him after the Origami Killer case. Then a chapter with Leon, and how he has dealth with the nightmares from a few years back when the virus outbreak was.

**VERY IMPORTANT: It'll be a huge change in Leon's background though, so the virus never was in America, or else Jayden would've known about it, you know... _ So it was somewhere else. Use your imagination or whatever ~**

* * *

_"Please, don't..." the voice echoing in the big hallway was just about to crack as he pulled out his gun in a hurry and pointed it at the target as he stumbled one step backwards, heading towards the exit._

_The target ... How had it come to this he wondered._

_"Don't make me do this... Stay back!" It was a horrible desperation in the younger agents voice as he once again took another step away from it..._

_It? Why did it have to be like this? They had shared so much with each other. Jokes, secrets, friendship and after a few months, spending both day and night together, fighting the horrors this city now faced ... The most important thing of them all that they shared was love._

_It wasn't supposed to end like this. The one person he had ever truly felt something this strong towards was now becoming one of them. One of the monsters... The zombies._

_Norman's hands were shaking from all the emotions that rushed through him. He couldn't just give up on his one true love, could he? But if he didn't, a lot of lives - including his own would be in a huge danger. Would he take that risk and depend on the other sharing the same amount of love? He steadied his hand and aimed. "I'm sorry..."_

_A shot rang out._

_..._

_2 MONTHS EARLIER_

_'Just one box left, then I'm outta here!"_ Norman thought to himself as he picked up his laptop and placed it carefully in the box standing on his rather empty workingtable. He'd been asked to help out with the Origami Killer investigation in Philadelphia. It had been the worst days of his life, not because of the case itself. It was easy enough as soon as he found the first two clues with the rainfall and the geolocation of the victims. It was because of the partner he got ... Blake. Carter fuckin' Blake. He'd been an asshole since day one and the only place Norman could get some rest from him was in this cupboard, or "office" as Captain Perry had called it, and of course back at the motel.

He glanced down at the table. The ARI layed there, begging to be picked up once again to say a last goodbye before it would be thrown away. Only problem was; Norman didn't want to throw'em ... And he definetly couldn't give them away either. It would be ruining someone else's lives as well as they had ruined his. Making him an addict.

At first it wasn't too bad. He could go days without using or even thinking about the device. He would only use them to find and analyze clues. But as soon as he tried out the extra content that came along with it, the games, the changing of the landscape... It was simply too much - a pair of glasses could make an entirely new world in just a few seconds. It could make all the stress that usually surrounded him disappear and he would still be able to do his job. It was tailor-made for him. And just like that, he was hooked.

He could spend hours every day in the fake worlds the ARI had to offer and he didn't realize how much damage the innocent-looking glasses could cause. It was when he started to hear sounds from the underwater world when he didn't wear the device that he realized something was wrong and he had went to his superiors to tell what had happened. "Just stop using it in the sparetime and it'll be fine," they said first, but when they noticed Norman was too attached to the ARI they had to figure out some solution to the symptoms the glasses caused.

That's where the drug came in. The Triptocain was supposed to be some sort of "medicine" to prevent the ARI from damaging the brain of it's user, which it also did. But the medicine had a lot of side-effects as well and it was soon to be called a _legalized drug_ instead. It caused a huge amount of withdrawals if you tried to stop using it, made the agents drug-addicts. They needed it more and more or less their hands would start shaking, head spinning, headache growing, cold-sweating, heart racing... The list just kept growing. So they had to take it unless they wanted to get real sick. But the problem with using Triptocain was that an overdose could easily kill you. All this just for a pair of glasses ... If Jayden had known it would be this troublesome and dangerous when he was presented with the ARI, he wouldn't have taken them in the first place. Now it was too late. He picked up the glasses with his right hand, looking at them as he closed his fingers tightly around them.

_'I ... I can't keep this going much longer. Eventually ... It'll kill me.'_

He was laying the ARI back in the box as his phone rang from his pocket. Now, who could that be? Hopefully it wouldn't be another talkshow. He couldn't stand having those goddamn cameras in his face. He picked up the phone from his pocket and looked at the name showing up. **Carl. G. Thornville** - his superior. He flipped his phone open and answered with a tired "Yeah?"

"Norman, there you are. I've been trying to call you for the past ten minutes. Where the fuck are you?"  
"Ah'm ... Still in the police station. Ah pack my things now," he replied, wondering why Thornville sounded so stressed out. "Listen, we need you back here - today"  
"Today?!" Norman's voice raised from the unpleasant surprise. "Ah'm sorry, but ... Yuh know the flight takes about seven hours, right? I don't even know when the next plane is leaving the airport"  
"There's a flight departing in half an hour. Can you make it? We'll fix the ticket for ya" Carl said. Norman looked down at his watch. He could make it. If he packed his things really fast and took the first taxi to the airport, he might even have the time to buy some food before leaving. "Yeah... Yeah, ayh guess, but isn't there someone else who could do whatever it is yuh need me for?" he asked with his bostonian accent. "Listen, I don't have time to explain, _Jayden._ Just get your ass over here with the next flight. There's nothing more to discuss." He hang up.

Norman picked up the box with his belongings and carried it with one hand as he opened the door with his other. He walked past Charlene's desk and through the Captains door as he tried his best not to look over at Carters desk. The last thing he wanted was to have eyecontact with the pissed off bull of a man. All there was left to do was to give a fake "It was nice working with you, glad we solved the case"-talk to Perry, drop the friendly handshake one usually would give after a case solved, and say good bye. He opened the door leading to Perry's office without knocking, closing it behind him. "Ah'm sorry about rushing into your ah'ffice like this ... I just ... Ah'm leaving now, just wanted you tuh know," he said as he looked down at Perry. "Oh, right," Perry replied with a rather emotionless voice, not taking his eyes away from the computer. "Have yourself a nice trip, Jayden."  
"Yeah uh-, thanks. I'm glad ah could help."  
"Listen, I got a lot of work to do here, Jayden and you've got a plane to catch..." Perry said, looking up from the computer screen in front of him. Norman found himself thinking it was rather odd to look a guy that old using a computer. "Oh... Okay... Erhm..."  
"Good bye, Jayden" Perry finished, giving him a fake smile as he looked down to the screen again, leaving Jayden no choice but to walk out of his office. He went back out to the main room where the police officers did most of their job. He glanced at Blake sitting by his desk, not far away from where Norman stood. He really didn't want to talk to that guy ever again, so he decided to try and walk behind him, making it more difficult for Blake to spot him. He almost got passed the guy, when a voice rised from behind the agent's back. "You're finally leaving, Norman?"

_'Just ignore him ...'_ Norman thought as he stopped walking. "Yeah," he couldn't help himself from answering. "Ah eventually found myself tired of yuh'r bullshit."  
"What was that?"  
"I said..." Norman started, turning around on his heel as his eyes quickly found Blake's and their eyes locked. "Ah got ti'hud of your fuckin' bullshit!" Blake smashed his palm in his desk as he got on his feet. "I dare you to say that again, asshole! I fuckin' dare you!" he found himself shouting, forgetting all about his colleagues. This fucking beuraucrat wasn't going to get away with his big talk.

_'Shit... Why did ah just say that? ... What's wrong with me today?!"_

Norman swallowed as he realized he had acted just the same way Carter usually did. He rubbed his forehead, feeling the tiny headache he had growing more intense. "I'm saw'ry Cartah, I ... Don't know what's wrong with me today," he sighed. It was partly true. He usually didn't act like this, but he still knew the reason for his sudden, hostile behavior. It was the withdrawals. He needed some tripto - fast. "You're sorry?" Blake let a fake laugh slip through his lips. He wanted to let out the rage burning inside him onto that goddamn federal agent, oh he wanted it so badly. But he reminded himself that people were watching them right now, and he wasn't really in the mood for an audience. "Apology not accepted. Now get the hell outta here, Norman." he said.

Without another word spoken, Norman left the station and went a few blocks away while calling for a taxi. It picked him up in less than five minutes. "So, where'ya headed?" the taxi-driver asked, looking in the mirror hanging in front of the car glass to have a short look at the chestnut haired man. "The airport," he muttered, resting his elbow on the window sill on the door as he glanced out at the rain pouring down.

Norman had never liked rain. It was cold, depressing and made people sick, so being in Philadelphia for this long wasn't really lifting his mood. He was getting home-sick already on the second day - which surprised him a little. The fact that he didn't have any contact with his family back home, he almost didn't have any spare-time and even if he had, he wouldn't know what to do with it. It wasn't like he had any friends to go out with.

_'My life sounds so much more depressing than it is ...'_

He didn't really have the need to socialize with someone every day, besides he felt rather uncomfortable doing so. The fact that he didn't really have any acquaintances could easily be explained by saing he was anti-social by nature. He never had any fear of having a conversation, he simply just didn't like it. Easy as that. At least, that was what he would tell himself. But sometimes he caught himself feel that something in his life were missing, and he couldn't get rid of the tought that it had something to do with his 'socially awkwardness'

"Ya' goin' on vacation?" The voice of the driver came as he drove out of the parking lot. "Ah guess yuh can call it that," Norman replied, thinking that his work back home would feel more like a good vacation than the last couple of days with the Lieutenant as his partner. Little did he know what was waiting for him back in D.C.

**[First Chapter Finished. Reviews are much appreciated!]**


	2. Blonde, Tall, Handsome

**CHAPTER IN PROGRESS - EXISTING PARTS MIGHT BE CHANGED/DELETED AND NEW PARTS MIGHT BE ADDED IN BETWEEN THE ONES ALREADY WRITTEN.**

**So now we're over to Leon, eh? I hope you didn't find Jaydens pre-chapter too short :/ I just didn't want to pay too much attention to their individual stories before they're meeting each other, but I also felt the need to add in a little chapter for them both, just so those who perhaps only know one of the two characters at least has something to go on.**

**And again, Leon's background-story is NOT like in the Resident Evil games. The virus never was in the US, and the story never made it to the media. It was kept a secret in the country where the virus-break out was. Leon just happened to be there by a coincidence.**

* * *

There was almost impossible to see anything in the darkness that surrounded the mansion. The sound of screams and growls sent chills down Leon's spine as he walked down the empty hallway. He'd been lucky so far that the zombies hadn't noticed him as he walked as silent as possible past the rooms on each side of the walls. his headlamp was soon out of battery so he was dependent to get the hell out of there.

'How did I even end up here in the first place?' he tought to himself as he held his gun steady in his hands. He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he had to get away. He used one of his hands to push down the handle on the door, while holding the gun with the other. He could hear noises coming from the room he was about to enter. The light from his headlamp flashed a few times, then it all went black. 'Shit! ... All right, just open the door quick and don't hesitate to shoot anything that looks like a treath. Standard procedure.'

As he tought this, something grabbed his shoulders from behind and pushed him into the wall. "Nngh!" he moaned as he lost his breath two seconds when his back hit the concrete wall. He tried to push the other away from him, but surprisingly enough he didn't have the strenght. His headlamp started working again and he could see the face of the other, skin pale, blood flowing down it's mouth, veins visible on it's forehead.

The sound of a gunshot, then everything went in slowmotion as he saw the blood floating slowly through the air against his face. The zombie was shot straight in the head, and it cracked into a thousand pieces. He could literally feel the liquid hitting his face, though it didn't feel like blood at all. It was cold and it didn't smell death.

Fast as a cheetah, Leon woke up from the nightmare and opened his eyes. His face was indeed wet and the reason stood right next to him and the couch he had slept in. There was a black-haired bull of a man in the mid-fifthies wearing a dark grey expensive suit, standing there and pointing a gun at his face. "Sorry to wake you up like this Mr. Kennedy," the man started as he shifted where he stood. "We did knock on the door but you didn't answer so we found the way in ourselves... So here's the deal; you are going to tell us exactly what you meant with the phonecall we got from you an hour ago, or else we got to take you into custody as a possible treath to the city"

Leon would admit he was a bit surprised to wake up to this, the intruder with the gun pointing at his nose. But he didn't get scared as a normal person would. Instead he shifted in his seat and looked straight at the other man. "What time is it?" he asked right away. "Why is that relev..."  
"Just answer the question already," Leon husked and the other man lowered his gun as he checked the watch on his wrist. "It's four thirthyfive pm on the minute. Why?"  
"I've been sleeping for at least two hours then, so it's impossible that I've called you - besides, I don't even know who you are. Oh, and would you care to explain it to me without that gun pointed at my pride?" he added smoothly and the black-haired man realized where his gun was now pointing, so he lowered it and gave a hand-signal to the two other men behind him that they should do the same. The man put his hand in the inner pocket of his coat and pulled out an ID-card and flipped it open. "Agent Lawrence Hill, FBI. Though you probably expected us to show up here sooner or later, didn't you Kennedy?" he said as he took a few steps around the couch, not taking his eyes off from the blond male that was still pretty confused. "I'm sorry there, Lawrence, but I think there's been some sort of mistake... I haven't called anyone, and even if I did, what would it be that is so important to break into my apartment like this?" he asked and made a gesture towards the door that were now going to be impossible to close without it being fixed first. "Allright, get up!" Lawrence commanded and pointed the gun back at Leon. "You'll get plenty of time to make up excuses when we get downtown." Leon did as he said, really he was clueless of what just happened. He was one hundred percent sure he hadn't made any goddamn phonecalls so what the hell was this all about? The blackhaired agent grabbed Leon's wrists and cuffed them behind his back and guided him out of the apartment, down the stairs and over to a black mercedes. So far, they hadn't read his rights, so he guessed he wasn't under arrest - at least not yet. Though he had a bad feeling about this.

**[WILL BE UPDATED, STAY TUNED.  
****Also, reviews are still much appreciated]**


End file.
